In motor vehicles with brake systems equipped with ABS control, driving dynamics control, or similar systems, it is conventional practice in electronic control devices to implement most different methods for detecting driving situations by way of a microprocessor. In practically all methods for detecting the driving situation, input signals of wheel speed sensors for detecting the driving situation are evaluated either alone or jointly with further sensors (yaw rate, transverse acceleration, etc.) if these further sensors (so-called ESP sensor equipment) are provided in the vehicle.
DE-A 100 58 140 discloses, for example, that tire pressure losses can be detected on the basis of wheel speed information alone. A basic condition for a high-quality detection is the reliable detection of driving situations that are appropriate for determining data. A particularly appropriate driving situation for determining data is the straight-ahead driving of the vehicle.